Wolf'sRain Fan Fiction: I see Death
by silverwolf783
Summary: She had been running from her past and danger all ways follows her. She soon meets Tsume and his gang. Will Tsume fall for her, and when she meets Kiba, Hige, and Toboe, they go on a journey to find paradise. Will they make it or will they die trying to? Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Silverwolf784 here with my first book! I do not own I see fire its sang by Ed Sheeran. So I hope you enjoy the story! I only own my Ooc character and the rest is own by Wolf's Rain or BONES. **

She stood there as the fire burned her pack; she was frozen in pure terror. Everything was burned to the ground and she was the only one left surviving of the Elemental Pack. We didn't have powers or I sure didn't but one wolf turned evil. It was the fire wolf how caused her the pain and sadness. She grabbed her guitar next to her hoping it wouldn't catch on fire. It was the only thing she had left of her pack. She watched the fire wolf turn its head towards her blood dripping from his red and gold mouth before he raced off after the setting sun. She sat down on a rock as the flames died out, her eyes were dull from the lack of sleep, and she didn't even have the energy to move on other than die. She pulled her guitar close to her as she put her hands on it and started to sing as well as play.

**(Play Music Video!)**

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

She soon finished as she got up putting her guitar over her back putting the white strap on to her right shoulder as she walked off putting her hands in her pocket. She had long blond hair with a white tank-top on. She wore jean shorts with blue-black converse shoes. She had a black leather jacket and a scar right on her chest were everyone cat see it. She had deep blue eyes. She had a scar running from her shoulder all the way to her wrist on her right arm. She pulled her human appearance down racing off away from everything she had known and cared about. It was all gone nothing left put the smell of death and rotten corps of her fellow wolf mates. She was a tall gray she-wolf with a white under side and icy blue markings. She turned her head seeing a blizzard not far from her home, and then the scent hit her. She raced towards it following the scent of lunar flowers. She had to go on for her friends, family, and her pack. She pushed harder hearing the sound of gun shots. **"Damn it, I hope there not after me." **She growled pushing even harder. She reached a sign saying "5 min till Freezing City." She let out a breath of relief as she felt pain in her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder seeing a noble truck right behind her. It wasn't far away either so she had to pick up or she is long dead. After a good hour or two she made it to the city with the fucking idiots' right behind her. She leaped over the fence that was surrounding the city. She landed on the other side with another wound in the hind leg. She raced off forgetting her wounds as she ran into a open park running into humans. She growled as they all turned to her but one of them was a wolf. He was gray with a "X" scar on his chest. They pointed there weapons' on me as she growled ready to fight. Then the nobles came how chased me from before. They started to shot me as she raced towards the tree her eyes narrowed leaping. She twisted her body as her back hind legs hit the tree with fore making it shutter. She landed on one of the nobles tearing into his neck. She snarled as pain shot though her shoulder seeing she had been shot. She growled racing off as a white wolf raced behind me. She smelt two males' wolves following my trail as she pushed harder. She ran into an ally running into a trash can. She laid on the ground her eyes half closed. **"Damn humans can't keep their hands off things!"** She growled. **"Looks like you've been though hell!" **She froze her muscles tense as she lifted her head seeing the gray wolf with the "X" scar on his chest. She grunted letting her head fall back onto the ground. She saw him pull his human appearance and kneel down next to me. She pulled herself into a standing position. **"Yeah I've been through hell." **She muttered pulling her human appearance up. She leaned on a wall for support her guitar right next to her as she looking to the right of the ally. **"What's your name?" **She asks turning her head back on him. **"Tsume, yours?" **She tensed her muscles hearing chuckling as she turned her head towards it. **"Amya." **She went into her wolf form as her hackle rose. **"You better go Tsume." **She growled as a red wolf with golden markings stepped out a evil smirk on his face. **"You!" **She yelled. She raced forward as he raced at me. She leaped going over him but his claws dug into my side tearing a long wound from her shoulder to her right hind leg. He raced around me making a circle of fire as Tsume stood there eyes wide. She growled as he leaped out of nowhere knocking me down hard. His claws dug into my throat. She used her hind legs to kick him off as he regained his balance. We started to circle each other her ears flat and her hackle rose. She felt something hit her head hard as she fell into darkness. The last thing she saw was Tsume dragging her and the fire wolf was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- On my own

**Another chapter! I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain everything goes to BONES. I only own my Oc's characters and that's all. I don't own the song which is called LIGHTS-NightCore well its sang by them anyways on to the other stuff! Hope you love this chapter!**

Amya woke up finding herself in a old apartment building. She turned to see Tsume setting on the edge of the window. She rolled her eyes looking down to see her leather jacket was gone. It showed her scar that was on her right arm that came from her shoulder all the way to her wrist. Another one on her chest that looked like an "X" sort of. **"So what happened to you." **Tsume said turning to look at me with a scowl. She sat down leaning on the wall, **"I don't like specking about it, and I will kick your ass if you keep asking me over and over." **She snapped. He grunted turning his head back outside, then a knock on the door came as 5 men stepped in. Tsume got up walking over to them his sunglasses on. She stood up walking towards the window finding her leather jacket. She grabbed it putting it on fast before someone else saw her scars. It reminded her of the past and she hated that for the most part. She looked back to see all of them were staring at her. Her eyes rolled, **"I'm going to go look around Tsume, thanks for the help but I'm good on my own now." **She smirked as he didn't even bother to look back. She leaped onto the window seal seeing it was about 2 stories height. She jumped down landing on the ground soft. She had grabbed her guitar putting it over her shoulder and walked off her hands in her pocket. She leaped onto a building far away from Tsume. She pulled her guitar closer to her. She put her hands in the right place and started to play. She started to sing playing her guitar.

**(Play Music Video)**

_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown__**  
**__And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights_

She stopped seeing Tsume running down in a ally with a small kid running behind. She rolled her eyes guessing he got himself into trouble. She felt hands cover her mouth seeing that damn fire wolf. He was in human form so great! She kicked him in the leg making him fall onto the ground. She looked at her guitar sighing. She had to leave it behind or else she is dog food or on fire. She jumped down as he followed right on her tail. She took in a deep breath seeing the kid and Tsume reach his home. She growled seeing he was right behind. She turned to the young pup as she pushed him on harder. She saw him turn his eyes widen and then seeing the fire wolf as he raced on faster. She turned sliding across the hard surface. She laid her ears flat against her head as he stood there flames burning everywhere. Soon her packs death flashed in her eyes. Anger rose as she charged at him her paws hitting the ground with force. She wanted him to die just like he didn't to her pack. **"I see you are still mad." **He spoke in a dark tone as he slashed my side again. Blood covered the ground and it was her own blood. She made no dent in him; it was like he was immortal or something. **"You killed everyone that I cared for, even your mate and pups!" **She snarled lunging at him. She bit into his shoulder but he flung her off as she hit the brick building with a thud. She saw Tsume look down his eyes narrowed. She snorted standing up as blood poured out. She had no strength left in her. She had no purpose in life now that her pack was gone. It was like she was alone with everyone hating her. She charged at him biting his paw. This time she drawled blood. She was thrown to the ground with force as her breath was knocked out of her. ** "I'm doing you a favor for killing you." **He laughed. Amya growled louder as she flung herself at him. She landed on the ground again seeing he had disappeared again. She lifted herself up and off of the ground shaking her head feeling slight dizzy. **"Maybe I should just keep running." **She chuckled. She stopped seeing Tsume stand in front of her his gaze narrowed. She watched him step closer a scowl on his face. **"Why the hell do you get into fights all the time?" **He snapped. She growled putting up her human appearance as she fell back into a sitting potion. **"Well, can't I have a little fun?" **She glared at him. **"Why do I even care what happens to you?" **He shot back. **"I don't know, if you want to leave me alone then go!" **She snapped at him. **"Fine by me, I don't need idiot friends anyways. You're just an ass so get out of here and I never want to see you again!" **Tsume yelled. Amya stood up her eyes narrowed. "**Why the hell do I even stay here?" **She muttered. She walked off putting her hand on her side wound. She looked down seeing her hand was all ready red, **"Well I guess this is what he wanted, me to be alone and wounded." **She sighed walking into an ally. She fell to the ground behind a trash can her eyes half closed. She took in deep unsteady breaths as the pain got worse every second


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Meeting Old Friends

I do not own Wolf's Rain at all everything goes to BONES but I do own my Oc's characters. Now on to the chapter ENJOY!

Amya woke up finding herself in a cage her eyes widen seeing four other wolves behind her. She remembered two of them but she forgotten their names. She shook herself looking down at her side seeing it was infected. **"Damn." **She growled. She looked back to see the other four wolves were still asleep so she guessed they passed out. She backed away racing at the cage as it shifted making the gray wolf raise its head. She growled as the pain got worse. She backed away slamming her weak body into the metal bars again. **"Would you stop it you're driving me fucking mad!" **He yelled. She faced him her eyes narrowed realizing it was Tsume! **"Great stuck with Tsume the ass!" **She yelled back. He narrowed his eyes turning his head away. She snorted as the truck stopped; hearing footsteps a tall man with black hair and green eyes opened the trucks door. He wore a white shirt with jeans. She growled as he grabbed her cage and pulling it out. She smirked lunging at him and tearing at his hand. He screamed dropping the cage as the cage door swung open. She ran out as something pierced her wounded side causing her to yelp. She turned back leaping into the truck and biting though the bars. She let the white wolf free, then the chubby wolf with a black collar free. Then the pup and last was Tsume. They raced off as she leaped out of the truck seeing more guys with guns. She stood there eyes wide as they opened fired. Terror flashed though her as she was hit in five places. She fell to the ground feeling weaker than before. She just wanted to die now than be in any pain, she laid there her eyes half closed. Then something grabbed her scruff as she let the strange wolf drag her into the dark forest. She shook her head as the wolf let go dropping her on the ground. She stood up shaky her eyes narrowed as the four wolves she saved were standing right in front of her. She shook her bloody fur walking off into the shadows wanting to get away from everyone. **"Hey wait! Thanks for saving us." **Barked the young pup. She rolled her eyes walking off again as she was stopped by the white wolf. **"I'm Kiba." **She growled as her hackle rose, **"I'm Toboe!" **He smiled huge. **"Hige!" **She snorted as Tsume said nothing. **"Amya and would you guys just get out of my way I don't need other wolves dying." **She snapped as everyone eyes widen even the ass Tsume. She lunged at Kiba as he braced for attack but she had leaped over him. She raced off not caring about her screaming wounds. She dodged bushes and trees before reaching a lake. She stopped falling into the water, she stayed there eyes half closed. She had fallen in the shallow part of the water as it begun to turn red. Flashes of her burning back came into mind as she tried her best to push it away. She sighed changing into human form or would you like to call it her illusion. She let her blond hair cover her face hiding her deep blue eyes and her chest scar. She closed her eyes as she had the feeling the four wolves had followed her. She winced at her infected wound as she stood up slowly looking at the huge gash. It was worse with a bullet still lodged inside. **"Well dying is not a bad option now is it?" **She chuckled. She walked put pushing her hair out of her face showing her chest scar and her deep blue eyes. She limped over to a tree falling down flat on her back making a huge thudding noise. She laid there for a good hour as she sat up taking off her leather jacket. She placed a finger on her right arm scar tracing it over. She took in a deep breath as she looked at the one on her chest. She swung her jacket off on the side lying back on her side. She slowly closed her eyes drifting off to a light slumber. She woke up blinking the sleep from her eyes feeling soft fur around her. Her eyes widen seeing the four males from before surrounding her; she stood up her gaze lowered. She lifted her gaze seeing her leather jacket was nowhere to been seen. She jumped over the sleeping wolves trying not to wake them as she looked over to her right seeing it by the river. She grunted walking over to it and putting it on. She hated it when someone puts it way off. She shifted into her true form as a wolf. She looked back to see Tsume had woken up as she snorted. She backed away from the river seeing a huge elk over the river and not far off. She snorted pushing off with her hind legs and raced towards the river head on. She leaped over landing on the other side with a thud. She scented the air as a familiar scent came over her. Then a flash of gray caught her attention as it pinned her. She yelped eyes widen before shaking her head a little. **"Tora is that you?" **She asked. **"Amya?" **She spoke softly. She got off her orange and gray fur glowing in the sun. She was one year older than me. **"I can't believe it's you!"** Tora yelled licking my shoulder. She grinned **as** another wolf stepped out; he was a pure black wolf with dark gray swirls. His eyes widen as he raced towards me. She stood there happy to see Darkness once again. **"How did you survive?" **Amya asked. **"We were out on patrol till we saw the fire and then everyone was dead. We thought you died in the fire as well." **Tora barked. She changed into her human appearance; Tora had long light brown hair with hazel eyes. She had a black tank-top on with brown jean shorts. A spike choker and a white leather jacket on, she had a scar running from the left side of her neck all the way to her left leg. She had white knee high boots with a little heel on them. Darkness had a dark blue shirt with jean pants and a black hood jacket. He had a scar over his right eye and black hair. We did a group huge before she stepped back her gaze lowered. **"What about Millie?" **Amya asked. **"Millie!" **Darkness yelled. A brown wolf raced out as she recognized Millie. She sighed in relief **"Were all here, what about the damn alpha?'' **Amya growled. **"We didn't see his body." **Millie said. Millie was a dark brown wolf with a light brown under side. She had white paws and ears. Amya leaned on Darkness as he put an arm around me. She smiled as Millie took her human illusion. She had dark brown hair with black highlights, icy blue eyes with a gray tank-top and jean shorts. She had black high tops on with part of her hair covering her face. She took in a deep breath looking over to see the four male wolves awake eyes widen. Even Tsume was wide eye as she chuckled. **"Shall we hunt?" **Amya called looking at her best friends. They all nodded as we dropped the illusion and raced off after the huge male elk. I and Tora ran side by side while Darkness and Millie went to hide in a bush. We crossed each other paths as we charged on towards the elk. It lifted its head seeing us as we ran faster. Amya leaped onto its back while Tora run under it clawing its stomach. She dug her claws into its back as bit into its thick neck. Soon it started to fall over as she leaped just in time not to be crushed. The four males walked over to us hackle rose as they had narrowed eyes. She made out a chuckle as me and Tora sat away from the elk. **"Can we eat Amya?" **Millie yelled. **"Sure Millie!" **yelled Tora. **"It feels great to have you guys here now." **Amya said to Tora. She nodded standing up and walking over to the elk. Millie and Darkness began to eat while Kiba and the others stayed back. **"You guys can it if you want." **Tora said. Hige nodded and raced over to the elk burying his face into the elk. Amya sat down under a tree her eyes half closed as she heard footsteps coming her way. She saw Tsume walking over to her as she had a surprised look. **"What do you want?" **She growled. Tsume sat beside her as his head lowered onto his paws. **''How are those wolves anyway." **Tsume muttered. **"Tora is the light brown haired on. Darkness is the only male and Millie is the one with dark brown hair and light brown highlights. Does that answer your dumb question?" **He nodded as he pressed his back to my side. She sighed closing her eyes fully. She leaned against the tree as she heard Tsume get up and walk off. She opened one eye as she hit the ground seeing Darkness was right on top of her. Her eyes rolled as she shoved him off rolling in top of him. **"I see you're still the same." **Darkness grinned. **"You're the same ass as I remember." **She chuckled. He smiled as she got off brushing the dust off her leather jacket. **"Thanks for everything but we should be going." **Kiba called. **"Where ya going?" **Millie asked. **"Paradise!" **Toboe barked ginning. Millie eyes widen, **"Can we come with you?" **Millie grinned jumping around. **"Millie!" **We all yelled. Tora raced towards her as Darkness stayed put. Amya ran towards her as she stood there eye wide. Tora pinned her to the ground as I ran into her. **"Sure why not." **Kiba replied. Tora growled sitting down her gaze hardened. **"Fine." **Tora muttered. I rolled my eyes as we set off following Kiba.


End file.
